Elliot
by Florette
Summary: Episode 2 d'une saison 2 alternative je garde l'épisode 1 de la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire sur Elliot car en français il n'y en a aucune. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existant est fortuite même si elle a le même nom que moi^^. Cette histoire va devenir l'épisode deux d'une saison2 alternative (je garde l'épisode 1 de la série)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Un souvenir réapparaît

"Dite lui que Florence demande à le voir. Il comprendra."

"Hardison va voir où est Elliot."

Pendant qu'Hardison allait chercher Elliot, Nathan regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était une femme assez jeune, la vingtaine environ, des longs cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient à la taille, une taille d'ailleurs assez fine mais pas trop. Elle avait également des yeux marrons en amandes et elle portait des lunettes. Peut-être une ancienne connaissance, une ex ou quelqu'un dans le genre mais comment avait-elle fait pour le retrouver ici?

Elle était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée alors qu'il n'y avait que Parker. Parker avait été surprise de la trouver dans la maison en sortant de la douche et les avait appelé en vitesse. Nathan l'avait trouvé attendant dans la salle des ordinateurs et Hardison avait faillit avoir une attaque en la voyant pianoter sur un des ses claviers. Finalement elle leur avait juste dit qu'elle voulait voir Elliot. Maintenant elle se tenait face à la fenêtre, regardant les oiseaux qui passaient. Elle avait l'air calme mais Nathan pouvait la sentir bouillir de l'intérieur.

Nathan s'approcha d'elle et allait lui parler quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Hardison suivit d'Elliot. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir la jeune femme se retourna. Elliot vit la femme et s'arrêta stupéfait. En trois pas celle-ci fut sur lui et le gifla.

"Trois ans, trois ans c'est le temps que tu m'as laissé sans nouvelle. TU TE REND COMPTE!"

"Calme toi s'il-te-plait. Tenta de la raisonner Elliot en lui tenant les bras."

"QUE JE ME CALME? Tu sais ce que cela ait d'être sans nouvelle de quelqu'un que l'on aime pendant trois ans, ne pas savoir si il est vivant ou mort, de toujours s'inquiéter alors que tu aurais pu me laisser un message, quelque chose, n'importe quoi!"

"Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, répondit Elliot en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Pardon, je ne le referait plus."

"Bien sur que si tu le refera, je le sait parfaitement bien, tu est comme ça."

"Heu on voudrait pas déranger mais..."

Les deux semblèrent reprendre conscience des autres autour d'eux.

"Heu oui bien sur. Voici Florence Spencer. C'est ma sœur."

* * *

Voila le début si vous aimez reweiver et si vous n'aimez pas pareil.


	2. Chapter 2

Mes chapitres sont assez court pour que je puisse les poster régulièrement.

* * *

Chapitre 2: La décision.

Le petit groupe resta bouche-bée devant la nouvelle.

«Enfin plus précisément ma demi-sœur. C'est la fille de ma mère et de mon beau-père.»

«Je suis avocate à la cour.»

«Qu'est-ce-que tu fait ici? Tu étais sensé être en Caroline pour un procès d'un dealer.»

«Je doit te parler en privé.»

Un instant plus tard.

Elliot et sa sœur étaient partie dans la pièce d'à-côté. Ils parlaient en faisant de grands gestes et en marchant en rond.

«A votre avis ils parlent de quoi?»demanda Parker.

«Si tu veut il y a une caméra dans la pièce...»

«Non Hardison. S'il veut nous en parler il nous en parleras autrement nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler, le coupa Nathan.»

Ils restèrent à regarder la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Elliot en sorti en courant à moitié. Florence le rattrapa par le bras et le tira.

«Tu ne peut pas y aller tout seul comme cela, c'est trop dangereux!»

«Que veut tu que je fasse? Que je la laisse mourir?»

«Non que tu prenne le temps de réfléchir pour une fois pas comme il y a 15 ans!»

Elliot s'arrêta d'un coup.

«Je ne veut pas que tu risque inutilement ta vie. Je ne veut pas que cela se termine comme la dernière fois.»

«D'accord. Tu as une idée de plan?»

«Je croit que c'est votre spécialité les plans ainsi que de les mettre en place,répondit Florence avec un sourire.»

«Oui,répondit Sophie, Elliot, si tu as besoin d'aide nous sommes là. Tu nous as aidé à chaque fois alors on peut t'aider.»

Elliot les regarda chacun à leur tour.

«Ce sont des pro 'Liot ça se passera mieux qu'il y a 15 ans.»

«D'accord. Mais si je juge que vous devez dégager vous m'obéissez immédiatement et sans discuté.»

Ils hochèrent tous lentement de la tête.

* * *

Voila.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3 qui découvre une part du passé d'Elliot. Je trouve bien l'idée que si Elliot ne supporte pas les enfants battus ce doit-être parce qu'il en était un.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Le passé devrait rester enfoui.

Ils allèrent tous dans la salle de briefing et s'assirent autour de la table.

«Bon maintenant on vous écoute.»

Florence échangea un regard avec Elliot.

«Vas-y Flo raconte.»

«Tout commence quand sa mère c'est remarier avec mon père. Il avait 3 ans,son mari venait de mourir et elle ne travaillé pas alors elle c'est remarier. Cet homme avait déjà un fils, Ethan, de 5 ans et 4 ans après leur mariage je suis née. Mon père nous frappé tous sauf Ethan. Il considéré qu'Ethan était la seule personne légitime de vivre sous ce toit et de manger le pain qu'il rapportait. Il disait que si on voulais manger il fallait le distraire lui et son fils. Il lui apprenait à ce battre et à nous taper jusqu'à ce que nous le supplions d'arrêter, et même quand nous le supplions d'arrêter, à continuer. Il voulait faire de lui un combattant,un tueur.

Un jour alors que mon père me battait Elliot l'a arrêter et mon père c'est mit dans une colère noire. Il a commencé à le frapper lui aussi et Elliot c'est défendus. Il l'a poussé et mon père et tombé contre la cheminée. Sa tête a cogné contre le rebord et il c'est brisé la nuque. Il est mort sur le coup. Ethan a appelé la police pour homicide mais elle a conclu à de la légitime défense. Par-contre ils ont accusés Ethan de coups et blessures sur personnes et l'ont arrêter. Il a été jugé coupable et condamné à 20 ans de prison. Tout aurais pu aller pour le mieux si Ethan ne c'était pas échapper lors de son transfert vers la prison. Après sa fuite nous avons déménagés. Il y a 15 ans il nous a retrouvé et c'est attaqué à nous. Elliot était en Croatie à ce moment là et il est revenu en catastrophe sans demander l'autorisation à ces supérieurs. Il est venu me chercher là où Ethan m'avait enfermé. Mais Ethan avait tout prévus et l'entrepôt où j'étaie a explosé quand il m'a libéré. Nous nous en sommes sorti indemne mais des civils qui étaient dans le quartier ont étés tués.

Suite à cet événement Ethan est de nouveau disparu. Elliot a quitté l'armée après ça. Nous avons de nouveau déménagé ma mère et moi et je suis partie faire mes études à Harvard. Je suis devenue avocate à la cour et je suis revenue vivre près de chez ma mère. Depuis 3 ans nous n'avions plus de nouvelles d'Elliot mais il y a 6 mois un homme que ma mère fréquenté est disparu puis on l'a retrouvé mort, pendu à un arbre. La police a conclu à un suicide mais avec ma mère nous avons compris qu'Ethan était de retour. Nous avons déménagé chez de la famille dans l'Ohio pour nous éloigner. Pendant un temps nous avons cru lui avoir échappé cette fois. Quelle erreur.

Il y a 1 semaine je suis revenu de mon bureau. La maison avait été cambriolé, tous était cassé et ma mère avait disparu. Quand je suis entrée dans le salon le téléphone a sonné. J'ai décroché et à l'autre bout du fil j'ai reconnus la voix d'Ethan. Il m'a ordonné de te dire qu'il avait notre mère et qu'il voulait faire un échange avec toi car elle ne l'intéressé pas que c'était de toi qu'il voulait se venger. Il 'a dit ou te trouver et que si j'appelai la police il le saurait et qu'elle serait morte dans la minute. Je suis partie immédiatement et juste après que je sois sortie de la maison elle a explosé. Je suis venu ici directement pour te retrouver.»

«Cet homme a l'air d'être un professionnel,commenta Nathan.»

«Il est le chef d'une branche de la mafia et il a beaucoup de contact dans la police. Je l'ai surveillé un temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Je pense même que sa position officiel dans la mafia est plus haute,répondit Elliot. Vous pouvez encore abandonner si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrait pas.»

«Non Elliot,on a dit qu'on t'aidait alors c'est ce que l'on va faire, répliqua Sophie.»

«Hardison trouve tous ce que tu peut sur les planques possibles et sur ses contacts dans la police. Florence où Elliot doit-il le retrouver, questionna Nathan en se tournant vers elle?»

«A l'ancienne maison familiale,à Chicago.»

«Donc let's go to Chicago.»

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
